1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key holding system and more particularly pertains to organizing keys within a notebook for easy transportation with a key holding system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of key holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, key holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding keys are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,033 to Eckerdt discloses a key holder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,587 to Desanto discloses a storage case for keys with plural velcro retainers. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,768 to Muller et al. discloses the ornamental design for a ring binder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,768 to Rieffel et al. discloses a plastic key tag with a key bar. U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,917 to Cartwright discloses a key control of important security keys. U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,563 to Gerch discloses a keyholder for luggage.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a key holding system for organizing keys within a notebook for easy transportation.
In this respect, the key holding system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of organizing keys within a notebook for easy transportation.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved key holding system which can be used for organizing keys within a notebook for easy transportation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.